


Не вариант (Стрела из-за правого плеча)

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Парный драббл кНекоторые птицы не живут в неволе (Стрела из-за левого плеча)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Парный драббл к [Некоторые птицы не живут в неволе (Стрела из-за левого плеча)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9677048)

У него глаза серые, как осеннее небо. Он любит закатывать рукава футболок и не носит на запястьях и пальцах ничего, что могло бы помешать, например, часов или обручального кольца. 

Ванда знает наперечет все его привычки: крепкий кофе, дешевые сигареты, взъерошивать себе волосы, когда задумался, молчать, когда болит. Ванда так много рассматривала украдкой его руки, что помнит каждый шрам на них, даже крохотную белую отметину на мизинце правой руки. 

В тот момент, когда Бартон взял ее за руку в старом, гудящем от попаданий доме в Соковии, ее мир изменился навсегда. Был плоский, черно-белый, с одним только цветом - алым. Уже давно, со дня смерти родителей. 

А стал цветной. 

***  
Перед началом сезона дождей в Ваканде бывают три засушливые недели, во время которых всё сходит с ума. 

Солнце выжигает добела уличную пыль, плавит рассудок и волю, так что уже перестаешь разбирать, что правильно, а что нет. В джунглях глухо рокочут барабаны – как отзвуки огромного живого сердца. 

У Ванды все время сохнут и трескаются губы, а под кожей как будто пробегают колючие искры. Собственное тело кажется западней. Хочется сбросить кожу, как змея, вырваться из собственных снов, жарких и стыдных, от которых сладко сводит низ живота. 

Она облизывает темную соленую кровь с губы. 

– Давай еще раз, – говорит Клинт. 

Эти ежедневные тренировки – глоток воды в засуху, ее самая большая радость – и ее проклятье.

Клинт осыпает ее стрелами. Ответные удары Силой крошат бетонные блоки. Тренировочную площадку для вакандийского спецназа каждый раз после них приходится восстанавливать, как после землетрясения. Так говорит Стив Роджерс, и смотрит при этом на Ванду как-то _непонятно_. 

Ванда крадется между макетов зданий. Солнце бьет прямо из зенита, в висках глухо рокочут барабаны. 

Клинт рушится на нее сверху, как будто прямо из обжигающего света. Сбивает с ног, выкручивает руку, вжимает в сухую пыль тренировочной площадки.

У Ванды перехватывает дыхание от того, как это _близко_ : его горячие пальцы на затылке, горьковатый душный запах джунглей и пороха. 

Но он останавливается. Держит ее бережно и осторожно – и не более того. Так держат в ладонях птицу или ребенка. 

От этого осознания все темнеет в глазах. Безнадежно. _Она такая идиотка._

Когда он помогает ей подняться, Ванде хочется закричать или ударить его по лицу. Голова кружится от этого запаха, и она совсем не нарочно, пошатнувшись, оказывается так близко, что можно коснуться губами. 

Он почему-то резко бледнеет сквозь загар и прикрывает глаза, когда Ванда шепчет ему на ухо: 

– Я уже не знаю – боюсь я тебя убить или мечтаю об этом, потому что тогда мне станет легче. 

***  
Она _все испортила_. Теперь не будет даже этих тренировок, коротких, как вдох и выдох. 

Накатывается душный вечер. Влажный воздух липнет к коже, предвещая близкую грозу. Чернильное небо набрякло над стонущей от жара страной, вот-вот прорвется.

Ванда молча корчится на кровати, прикусывает костяшки пальцев. 

Сухие грозы на излёте лета страшны. За каждой из них полосой прокатываются лесные пожары. 

Внутри Ванды – лесной пожар. 

Забывшись, она задумчиво свивает между пальцев тонкие алые нити. Подчинить его волю. Она ведь может. 

Алые нити находят человека, который ей смертельно нужен. 

Он приходит сам. Опускается перед ней на колени – покорно, очарованно, бессильно. Умоляюще смотрит снизу вверх. Полуоткрытый рот кривится, вздрагивает, когда он тянет вниз из-под цветастого платья ее простенькие трусики. 

Ночь стонет на два голоса. Ванда изучает его тело, сплетенное из жестких мышц и шрамов, спускается поцелуями от груди к низу живота. Потом властно кладет ему руку на грудь и усаживается сверху. Ей трудно промедлить. Но она замирает, чтобы острее ощутить то самое мгновение, ради которого... ради…

***  
– Только никакой магии, – сказал Стив Роджерс. 

Стив в последнее время слишком часто наблюдает за их тренировками. 

Лицо у него жесткое, а честные синие глаза как будто просвечивают ее рентгеном. И видят слишком много всего. 

– Оставим в стороне моральные вопросы и то, что он до сих пор приходит в себя после развода. Лора просто швырнула ему в лицо свидетельство о браке, когда он сказал, что должен помочь мне. – Стив опускает голову. – Она пообещала, что Клинт больше никогда не увидит детей. Он потерял больше нас всех. Но дело даже не в этом. 

Стив снова смотрит ей прямо в глаза – с болью и решимостью.

– Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Когда тот, кто тебе нужен как воздух... как будто за стеклом. Так близко, а не притронешься. Холодный, как лед. И ты можешь разбить кулаки и голову об это стекло, но ничего тут не изменишь. 

Он судорожно выдыхает, широкие плечи поникают. 

– Ему нужно время, Ванда. И никакой магии. После того, что с ним сделал Локи, это... не вариант. Он не выдержит. Ломая его сопротивление, Локи слишком многое разрушил. Еще одна попытка – и он просто сойдет с ума. 

***  
Ванда прикусывает ладонь до крови. Это помогает унять алую магию, рвущуюся на свободу. Она сильная. Она справится. Если не получается стать _чем-то б **о** льшим_ – будет хотя бы его щитом. 

За окном уже сверкает вовсю, в небе катает гулкие пустые бочки вакандийская гроза. 

Ванда не сразу понимает, что этот посторонний звук – это не гром. 

Кто-то стучит в дверь. Наверное, Роджерс пришел еще раз прочитать ей мораль. Ванда неохотно плетется к двери.

Но сердце пропускает один удар, и она застывает на пороге, не в силах сказать хоть что-нибудь.

– Только не надо меня убивать, – очень серьезно говорит Клинт Бартон. – Это не вариант. Мы придумаем другой. 

***  
Ночь пульсирует барабанным громом, сливая два дыхания в одно. Ванда забывает собственное имя, когда Клинт нависает над ней, целует темные маленькие соски и худой, как у подростка, живот с двумя крупными родинками. 

Когда он входит, это как вспышка молнии, раздирающая небо. Как взять его за руку тогда в Соковии, только лучше. Всё _правильней и правильней_ с каждым толчком внутри, утоляющим бешеную жажду. Она мечется, кричит что-то неразборчивое, вцепляется ногтями в плечи, потому что хочется ближе и глубже. 

Обжигающая судорога наслаждения прокатывается по всему телу – жаром за грудину, спазмом внизу живота, нежностью первых капель дождя, целующих сухую пыль. Она закрывает глаза, гладит его мокрую от пота спину. В ушах ровно шумит: не то кровь, не то…

– Что это?

Клинт, расслабленно уткнувшийся в подушку рядом, чуть поворачивает голову, прислушивается и шепчет ей на ухо: 

– Просто дождь, Ванда.


End file.
